Chrysalis
by kigen
Summary: Due to a mishap with Aang's avatar powers, Sokka is returned to his three year old form. Without remembering anything that's happened, can they handle Sokka and return him to his normal form? That's right, a chibi Sokka fic with ZukoSokka fluff abound.
1. Transformation

**Chrysalis**

Here, a chibi Sokka ficcy. You can blame Reigning Fyre for this. She's my abuse muse and FORCED me to write this. So everyone waiting for updates of 10 Steps to De-Sue a Mary Sue and Kiseki; blame her.

This is a twt (timeline, what timeline) fic. Aang has mastered air and water bending, and Zuko and Iroh are traveling with the gang. Zuko does play nice with the others now. This may or may not develop into a Zuko/Sokka romance. It probably won't; but if it does, it'll be shonen ai at the most.

**Prologue: Transformation**

**Disclaimer:** Is there yaoi in the series, or at least shonen ai? No? None? Then I don't own it… Yet…

"Sokka! Where's Sokka?"

Katara's cries were loud and frantic in the still air. But as desperate as her pleas were, no one could answer her.

It had been seemingly innocent when it all began. Having mastered water and airbending, Aang had attempted to bend the two elements at once.

What had followed had not been pretty. The attack had not only failed spectacularly, but some of Aang's avatar powers had broken free in the process.

And Sokka had been caught in the middle of it all.

"Sokka!"

"Here!" the voice that answered wasn't the one they were expecting.

Aang was instantly at the source of the sound. His eyes bulged in confusion at what was before him. "Umm… Katara, I think you should come here." Aang pointed to the ground in front of him.

Sokka sat on the ground. At least, Katara thought it was Sokka. It looked like their Sokka; had his hair and eyes at least. It wore the same clothes as Sokka, right down to his one of a kind necklace. But their Sokka didn't usually wear such an innocent, carefree look on his face. Their Sokka didn't suck on his fingers.

Their Sokka wasn't three years old.

Hearing Katara's gasp, Sokka's gaze left the bald boy in front of him to study the new person. Seeing the familiar face, he pushed himself up on slightly unsteady legs. A large grin of pure childish delight broke over his features as his arms reached upwards.

"Mama!"

"What did you call me?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Mama silly." Sokka giggled at Katara's confused face. In his young mind, his mother was playing a game with him. "Pick me up Mama!"

Feeling a bit numb, Katara did as her older, no. Katara did as her YOUNGER brother asked.

Once snug in Katara's arms, Sokka wrapped his much smaller arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder. Pulling away from the warm hug, Sokka looked up at his sister and wrinkled his nose in concentration. "Your hair's different Mama."

"Sokka…" Katara began.

"And there's no snow." Sokka swung his head around. His face began to frown with confusion as he took in his surroundings. "And where's Daddy and 'tara, Mama?"

"Sokka, I'm Katara."

Sokka shook his head, giggling again. "You're not 'tara, silly Mama. You're too big. 'tara's littler than me." Furrowing his little face into a thinking expression, he asked, "Did Daddy take 'tara somewhere? When'll 'tara and Daddy come back?"

"Sokka, I'm Katara." The water tribe girl tried to explain again, but Sokka shook his head.

"No you're not!" He was starting to get frustrated. The game wasn't fun anymore. "You're Mama. Where are 'tara and Daddy? When're they coming back? Mama?" Why was his mama crying like that? Where were his daddy and little sister? Why wasn't his mama answering him?

It was too much for his three year old mind to comprehend. All he knew was that he was somewhere that wasn't home, his daddy and his little sister were gone, and his mama was crying.

So he did the natural thing for any three year old to do. He burst into loud, wet sobs.

"What's wrong with him!" Aang shouted in a panic. "Why is he crying! Why are you crying! Katara?"

This only made Sokka scream louder. "Not 'tara! Mama!"

"Why is he crying? Can't you make him stop Uncle?" Zuko turned to the older and wiser man.

Iroh shook his head. "He can't help it. He's scared and confused right now. He's just a baby after all."

"Not a baby!" Sokka shouted, tears still wet on his cheeks and sniffling. "'m a warrior." Clinging to Katara's shoulder, he whimpered again.

Katara had regained herself by this time. Her hand gently rubbed circles on the other's back, as she rocked the smaller one. "It's okay Sokka. Just go to sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up."

"Will Daddy and 'tara be back?" his small voice asked.

"I don't know Sokka. But I'll be here."

The small warrior yawned, burying his face into the crook of Katara's neck. "I love you Mama."

Katara bit back the sob that tried to rise from her throat. Blinking away her tears, she hugged her brother tighter to her body.

"I love you too Sokka."

Prologues will always be short with me. Anyway, this is only the beginning, and I have no idea what will be covered in the next chapter. All I can promise later on is more cuteness, more angst, and a very disgruntled Zuko kitty.

This fic was spawned by the image of a three year old Sokka crewing on his mittens. This fic was written because my abuse muse Reigning Fyre made me write it. All the blame lies with her.

As always, read and review.

Ja min'na-san!


	2. White Lies

**Chrysalis**

Second chapter of the chibi Sokka ficcy. Again, all blame lies with Reigning Fyre because she forced me to write this. So everyone waiting for updates of 10 Steps to De-Sue a Mary Sue and Kiseki; blame her.

And I have given in to my inner fangirl. It will end up being shonen ai once Sokka's big again.

**Chapter 1: White Lies**

**Disclaimer:** Don't worry. Even if I did take over Avatar, I would keep the genius writers there.

:-:-:-:-:

(for the reviewer who asked for them!)

"Why did he call you Mama?" Aang asked as he sat next to the Water Tribe girl.

"I guess it's because I look a lot like our mother did." Katara answered softly. Her hand rested on Sokka's shoulder. The child lay cuddled in her lap. Occasionally he would murmur something and snuggle closer, but did not wake.

"What do we tell him when he wakes up?"

"I don't know." Katara admitted. "We can't exactly tell him that he's really sixteen and I'm his little sister."

"Then what do we tell him?" Aang flopped onto his back.

"Katara; such a pretty name." Iroh interrupted. "Is there any particular reason why you were named so?"

"No, not really. Why?" Katara asked confused.

"There are just so many parents who name their children after someone who was dear to them; a friend or relative. You know; someone who they would entrust the care of their child with."

"Uncle, are you suggesting we lie and tell him that we're babysitters?"

"Iroh does have a good point. It would explain why he's not home and why Katara has the same name as his sister; even though Katara is his sister, so of course Katara has the same name as his sister, because they're the same person and… Err…" Aang trailed off. "I think it's a good plan." Aang nodded.

"How do we change him back?" Zuko asked.

"I dunno. I've never turned anyone into a baby before." Aang admitted. "Hey, is there anything a baby needs that we don't have?"

"He'll need some extra clothes." Katara murmured thinking back to when she and Sokka had been young. "And medicine."

"Why? Is he sick?"

Katara shook her head. "No, he isn't, but he had a habit of getting sick when he was younger. I want to be prepared, just in case."

"Okay, so we go to the market. I think there's a town near here." Aang jumped onto Appa's head.

"And we're just going to leave now?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Shouldn't we wait for him to wake up or something?" Zuko gestured towards the sleeping toddler.

"It would be best. Imagine what would happen if he awoke while we were at the market. He could create a scene and draw attention to us." Iroh pointed out.

"And attention is something we defiantly don't need." Katara finished. Her hand stroked Sokka's hair, causing him to stir and open his eye. "Mama?" he asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Katara started on the excuse immediately. "Sokka, did your Mama ever tell you why she named your little sister Katara?"

"No." Sokka murmured, not noticing Katara saying 'your mama.'

"Well, your Mama named your sister Katara because my name is Katara too." Katara finished with a smile.

Sokka's eyes went wide. "You're not Mama?"

"No, but I'm one of your Mama's best friends. And you're with me and my friends right now because your Mama and Daddy asked me to take care of you for a while."

Sokka looked into his lap, not saying anything.

"Sokka, is something wrong?"

"Mama and Daddy gave me to you?" Sokka asked quietly.

"Yes."

"So, Mama and Daddy, don't want me anymore?" Sokka sniffled.

"No, no! Your Mama and Daddy do love you very much and want you!" Katara tried to reassure the little boy who was about to burst into tears. "It's just that your Mama and Daddy had to do something, and instead of leaving you home with your sister Katara and Gran-Gran they um, they-"

"They wanted you to have fun and see the world!" Aang interrupted.

"That's right!" Katara shouted. "They wanted you to travel and see all the different nations instead of staying at home."

"Really?" Sokka asked. Tear were shining in his eyes, and one wrong word would set them loose.

"Really." Katara assured him. Sniffling one last time, Sokka crawled into Katara's lap and snuggled against her.

"Then how come they didn't tell me?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise."

"Promise?"

"Yes Sokka. I promise. Now, do you want to go back to your nap?" Katara asked.

Sokka shook his head and pulled away. "Who're they?" He asked, small fingers pointing to Aang and the others.

"Well Sokka, this is Aang."

"Hi there little guy." Aang smiled.

"You don't have any hair." Sokka pointed out.

"Nope."

"And you have a arrow on your head."

"That's because I'm an airbender." Aang explained.

"What's a airbender?"

"It's like a waterbender, except I bend the air instead of water."

Sokka sat on Katara's lap, thinking. "Big 'tara?"

Katara had to smile at the nick name Sokka gave her. "What Sokka?"

"What's a waterbender?"

"I'll explain later." Katara promised.

"Otay." Sokka nodded, pacified for the moment.

Momo choose the same moment to step forward and investigate the little Sokka.

"What's that?" Sokka asked his eyes full of delight at the sight of the furry animal.

"This is Momo. And this," Aang gestured to the sleeping flying bison at the other end of the camp, "is Appa."

"He has a arrow on his head just like you." Sokka giggled.

"That's right Sokka. And these nice people Iroh and Zuko."

"Hello." Sokka said a bit more shyly. These people were kinda scary. Well, the old man wasn't too scary. He looked like a nice grandpa. It was the person who was almost grown up that was scary looking. He had a ugly owie on his face, and he didn't look very nice.

Making eye contact with Zuko, Sokka squeaked and hid his face in Katara's neck.

Yes, Zuko was a scary person. A very scary person.

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, I admit it, this chapter was short too. That is because this is a transition chapter, which means I'll hate it no matter what.

Anyway, I promise Zuko kitty will show up soon! My abuse muse'll kill me if he doesn't! Oh, and my abuse muse has also done fanart for this story. Check her out at Deviant Art under the pen name ReigningFyre.

Read and review!

Ja min'na-san!


	3. MEAN, Scary Owie Man

**Chrysalis**

Sorry for the late update. School studying for the certification test next week has really eaten up all my time. Anyway, here's the third chapter of the chibi Sokka ficcy. All blame lies with Reigning Fyre because she forced me to write this. Beware of kawaii babySokka.

**Chapter 2: MEAN, Scary Owie Man**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar, Sokka would so become the villain after killing Ozai, and Zuko would make him good again. … And Zuko would stop being a whiny emo. -.-

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka looked around with wide, awe filled eyes. So this was the marketplace that Big ' tara was telling him about. There were so many people here; more than in his entire village!

Katara looked down at her brother, and smiled at his expression. As he pulled away a bit to take a closer look at something, Katara tightened her grip on her brother. "Don't let go of my hand, all right Sokka?"

"M'kay." He went with Big ' tara as she bought new clothes for him. It was a strange thing for the young boy. At home, his Mama or Gran-Gran would make the clothes instead of buying them. In fact, almost everything Big 'tara and the others were buying were either things he had never seen before, or things that his Mama or Daddy, or the other villagers made themselves. It never occurred to him that the reason these things were made at home, was because there was no market in the South Pole.

Sokka wrinkled his nose at one particular shirt that Big ' tara had chosen.

"Yucky."

"Now don't say that Sokka. Isn't it a pretty shirt?"

"Pretty's for girls, not for warriors. Yucky shirt."

"Why is it yucky?"

"Not blue."

Katara sighed and bought the shirt anyway. She could try and get her brother to wear it later.

"Come on Sokka. It's time to go now."

Sokka followed Katara with no complaint, fingers in his mouth once again. The bald boy, old man, and scary almost grown up had left already.

Just as they were about to leave the village, Sokka saw something that caught his attention.

"Big ' tara!"

"What is it Sokka?"

"What's that?" one of Sokka's drool covered fingers pointed to a nearby vender.

"A toy." Katara answered as she watched the man absentmindedly play with a ball and cup toy.

"Can I have one? Please Big ' tara? I promise I'll be good." Sokka released every three year old's greatest weapon, puppy eyes.

"Okay." Katara quickly gave in to the younger's demands. Damn puppy eyes. Nothing should be that big and blue and full of hope and unshed tears! And the quivering bottom lip! Katara vaguely wondered if anyone could say no such an adorable and evil sight.

"Thank you Big ' tara!"

Okay, so maybe it was worth it to see the look of pure delight on the toddler's features. Sokka played with his toy on the entire way back to their campsite. His little brows were furrowed in concentration; his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he concentrated on getting the ball into the cup.

"Look Big ' tara! I did it!"

"Good job Sokka."

"Hey Katara!" Aang yelled as the two water tribe siblings entered the clearing. "I got the medicine like you asked."

Sokka frowned. Medicine was yucky. He hoped that it was for one of the big kids and that he didn't have to take it.

Letting go of Big ' tara's hand; Sokka toddled over to large rock. Then, with the grace of a three year old only using one hand, he managed to scramble on top of the rock. Using his, 'warrior eyes,' he scanned the campsite for hidden dangers. The bald boy and Big ' tara were talking about the yucky medicine he bought. The old guy was sitting and talking to the scary owie guy. Momo was sitting on Aang's head, which made Sokka giggle. And Appa was sleeping. However, it was the bags near to the sleeping bison that caught the three year old's interest.

Climbing down from the rock, Sokka toddled to where several bags laid. Quickly, just like any curious three year old would, he began to rummage through them. Most of it was boring. There were scrolls and extra clothes and stuff, but something shiny caught his attention quickly.

Tugging a black shirt out of the way, Sokka found himself staring into the eyes of a demon. Letting out a short cry of surprise, the toddler fell back onto his behind.

The demon wobbled and fell onto the ground.

Blinking, Sokka crawled foreword. He hesitantly poked the demon, quickly scurrying back before the demon could eat him.

But the demon didn't move.

Gathering up all of his warrior's courage (and praying to the moon and ocean spirits that the demon wouldn't eat him), Sokka picked up the demon…

The demon was a mask! A big mask too, he noticed, holding it to his face, giggling. He wondered if he jumped out and growled at Big ' tara, if she would scream.

Zuko stood up and walked over to where their bags were being kept. He had seen the toddler disappear behind the giant bison, and had heard giggling for the past few minutes. When he saw Sokka holding his mask, he was less than pleased.

Sokka let out a surprised "Ack!" as the mask was torn away from his hands. Falling onto his rear, he looked up to see who made him fall. It was the scary owie man; and he looked really, really mad.

"What were you doing looking through my things?" Zuko demanded from the small boy.

"I... I..."

"Did anyone tell you could?"

"No." Sokka whimpered. He looked down at the ground, suddenly becoming very interested in a bug crawling through the grass.

"Then why were you?"

"I-I..." sniffling, Sokka let out a loud wail and began to bawl. The owie man wasn't just really scary; he was mean too!

Zuko was taken by surprise. Why had the kid just start to cry like that? He hadn't hit Sokka or anything to make him cry.

"Sokka!" Katara came and picked the crying boy up. Cradling him in her arms, she did the best she could to sooth him. "What's wrong Sokka?"

"Owie man mean!" Sokka wailed.

"Zuko! What did you do to him?" Katara glared menacingly at the banished prince.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Zuko yelled back in an attempt to defend himself.

"He yelled and was- and was mean!" Sokka hiccupped.

"Why did you yell at Sokka?"

"I didn't yell-"

"Yes he did!" Sokka whimpered.

"I did not yell. I caught him looking though my things." Zuko answered, thoroughly annoyed.

"Were you Sokka?" Katara asked.

Still sniffling, Sokka nodded.

"You shouldn't do that. It's not nice to go through people's things without their permission."

"What's permissceion?" Sokka asked, stumbling with his words.

"That's when someone says you can do something. And you," Katara turned to Zuko, "shouldn't have yelled at him."

"I didn't yell."

"Did too!" Sokka pointed his little finger at Zuko. He quickly buried his face in Katara's neck when the scary man glared at him.

"Don't glare at my broth- Sokka!" Katara quickly caught herself, sending a glare of her own at Zuko's direction. "Now Sokka, say you're sorry to Zuko for going through his things."

"Sorwy." Sokka mumbled; head still buried in Katara's shoulder. "Won't do it again."

"You too Zuko."

"What did I do?"

"You yelled at Sokka."

"I didn't-" Zuko groaned mentally as the water bender sent another glare in his direction. Spirits have mercy on whatever poor soul that attempted to threaten her future children. "I'm sorry."

Nodding, Katara shifted Sokka's weight. "Wanna see what waterbending and airbending is now?"

Sokka nodded, sticking him thumb in his mouth as Katara turned and began to walk away. Once a safe distance away, he looked over Katara's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the fire bender.

It was then and there that Zuko decided he absolutely hated children.

:-:-:-:-:

Again, sorry for the late update. At least this chapter's over 1,000 words for once!

Check out Reigning Fyre at Deviant Art under the pen name ReigningFyre to see her fanart of Chrysalis. I'll try and find a way for Toph to arrive in the near future. Zuko Kitty will come eventually too. I promise, he will.

Read, review, and wish my luck on the certification test!

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
